SMS
by skye3
Summary: His wife had become a texting machine. Merder. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: These characters belong to Shonda and ABC.

Derek coughed to hide his laughter as his phone beeped in his pocket yet again. The other occupants of the elevator were already giving him odd looks for what he held on his hand. Because really, who'd bring _that_ into a hospital. He definitely didn't need them thinking that he's mentally ill as well. He fished his phone out of his pocket.

_Where are you!?!?!_ Read the text from Meredith.

He immediately sent a reply. _I'll be right there, Mer. _

A millisecond later, _You've been saying that for the past 15 mins! Where the hell are you? _

Derek wasn't able to hold back his laugh this time. Meredith had amazing hands. That wasn't new to him. He knew very well that his wife had a very capable set of hands. She had steady hands inside the OR. And they were magic in bed. What he didn't know was that Meredith's fingers are also superb at texting. And on top of that, his wife had lightning speed texting abilities.

She has been sending him messages, non-stop, since this morning.

_Cristina's on a warpath today._

_Izzie says she and Alex are moving out of the trailer._

_I'm bored._

_Did you know Callie's back? I'm glad she's back. _

_Lexie is killing me with the hovering. I mean, seriously! I'm fine!_

_Cristina got in on Bailey's kidney transplant! Ugh! Why did I do this to myself?_

_Alex is being mean._

_I love this jell-o. Do you know where we can get these? _

_There's nothing on tv. Daytime tv sucks._

_I'm going crazy here, Derek. Can you come get me? I wanna watch your surgery. _

Those were just a few. He found 103 new messages on his phone after his two hour surgery which she wasn't able to watch because they agreed that Bailey would kill them both if she found out.

His wife had become a texting machine.

"Sorry," he said to the others as he squished his way out of the elevator. A grin appeared on his face as he made his way to her room. He could already see that annoyed expression on her face.

She's cute when she's angry.

He knocked three times before opening the door. "Hey," he poked his head in.

"Hey," she glared at him, turning off the tv with an angry click. "Where the hell were you?" The grin on his face only annoyed her further.

"I went to get you lunch."

"I was hungry _ages_ ago, Derek! And the cafeteria is not that far!"

"Yes, but I didn't go the cafeteria." He said finally opening the door fully and entering. He presented her with the box he was balancing on his palm. He grinned. "I got you pizza from Carlo's."

Meredith's eyes widened with surprise. "You got me pizza?" she smiled, her annoyance buried in the ground. "Give it," she said as she sat up straighter and held her arms and hands out.

"Yes." Derek closed the door behind him and walked toward her but stopped at the foot of her bed.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Well, I want to know, what do I get for my efforts?"

"Derek," she glared at him. "I'm hungry. And I'm your wife so you have to feed me. Plus you owe because I had to eat my pudding, my _dessert_, because you took so long."

"Mer, you're not that hungry." He challenged. "I know, because you had lots of Izzie's muffins this morning."

"Well, I'm recovering from surgery and that takes a lot of energy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? I didn't know lying in bed and watching tv, oh and texting all morning required lots of energy."

Meredith huffed. "Well that's because you're a stupid brain man."

"Stupid, huh?" He took a step back, his eyes dancing with mischief. "Well I guess I'll just share this with Mark then. I'm sure he's hungry after that facial reconstruction."

She groaned. Her brain wasn't giving her anything to respond with because for some reason, she was really hungry already. So she made use of her last resort. "Derek," she pouted and gave him the most pleading puppy dog eyes she can muster.

Derek sighed. "Well I can't say no to that." He smirked and made his way to her side. He placed the box in front of her and opened it.

Meredith smiled triumphantly and grabbed a slice. Derek gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling out his salad and sat on the chair.

She moaned as she took a bite. "You're a crappy husband." She said through a mouthful of pizza.

Derek laughed and speared his fork into his salad.


End file.
